This invention relates to a method and apparatus for handling single in-line (SIP) components. Such components have a generally parallelepiped body and a single series of in-line leads protruding from one surface of the body. Although particularly directed to handling of SIP components, it is contemplated that certain facets of the disclosure are applicable to other types of components.
The above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,483 discloses an apparatus for sequentially selecting and transporting SIP components and inserting them into a printed circuit board and the disclosure thereof is incorporated herein by reference. During handling, the leads of such components easily can be bent relative to a nominal axis for each lead, causing the subsequent misinsertion of the leads into corresponding holes of the circuit board. Further, there is a need for automated handling of such components in which testing of electrical functioning of these components is performed during the handling. The above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,584 discloses straightening leads and testing electrical functioning of dual in-line packaged (DIP) components. However, the method and apparatus for doing so is not readily adaptable to SIP-type components.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide an automated means for straightening leads which are bent along their axes particularly the leads of SIP-type components.
It is a further object of this invention to align the axes of leads of a component, whether or not the leads are perpendicular to the surface from which they protrude, in order to align tips of the leads and provide references for locating these tips for subsequent insertion into corresponding holes of a printed circuit board.
It is an additional object of this invention to sense the presence and absence of straightened leads in order to determine whether or not such a component is physically acceptable for insertion into circuit board.
Further, it is an object of this invention to provide for testing of the circuitry of the component, either statically or dynamically, to ascertain electrical acceptability of the component.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent with reference to the following disclosure.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, selected components are sequentially transferred from a plurality of supply magazines by a shuttle assembly and transported to a shuttle unload station at which a vertical transfer assembly transfers the components from the shuttle assembly to a gauging station. At the gauging station, the component is clamped to secure it and to locate the leads for subsequent engaging thereof. During the gauging operation, bent leads of the component are straightened and electrical functioning of the component is tested. Thereafter, the body of the component is sandwiched between a movable gauge block and an insert head vacuum block for transfer of the component from the testing station, after which the component is clamped onto the vacuum block and the gauging block is retracted. The clamping assembly allows retraction of the gauging block without dislodging the component from the vacuum block and also allows a rotation of the vacuum block to an insert position without loss of the component due to inertia or the like. Subsequent thereto, the component is mounted on a printed circuit board by inserting the leads thereof into corresponding holes of the circuit board.
This process is repeated until all the needed components have been inserted into the circuit board, whereupon another board is placed on a pantograph and the cycle is started over.